Tails Doll (Meme Edition)
Note: This is a W.I.P Summary Tails Doll is one of the oldest memes since 2005 he was also the first Sonic related meme to come out, people say he is one of the scariest memes around but he is also a very funny meme, when the year 2012 shown up, people started taking Tails Doll seriously and people were lowballing him but Tails Doll meme died at 2013 Press F''' to pay respects to one of the most oldest memes out there Sonic R Tails Doll was born from a video game made by Sega Sonic R, he was made to be a racing, some people said it was one of the worst sonic games ever, but that is there opinion. It came out at the year 1997 before the world of memes shown up, but once 2005 gets there, he started to become a meme making him a super powerful character that makes him able to fight the legendary Weegee Youtube Poop Tails Doll was one of the characters in the crazy internet series Youtube Poop, in his base form, he was somehow equal to Weegee, who is a ultimate youtube poop meme that took control, him and Weegee used to fight each other, but after that, they became allies with each other and they will protect the internet from all evil deours, but in this wiki, him and all the other memes will help fight off the spectral destroyers Tails Doll wiki The Tails Doll wiki was a wiki created in a unknown year but it is a wiki that supports the Tails Doll meme and it was a partner wiki to Weegee's wiki known as Weegeepedia, in 2016 as it was stated right here, and in 2018 two stupid normies vandalized the wiki R.I.P TD wiki ???-2018 Transformations |-|Base= |-|True Base Form= |-|Super Tails Doll= |-|Weegee Form= |-|Giygas Form= |-|Fused with Weegee= |-|Fused with Pedo Bear= |-|Fused with Yushee and Malleo= |-|Fused with Chuck Norris= Add form here |-|Divine and Godly Tails Doll= Add form here |-|THE CREATOR= Add form here Powers and Stats '''Tier: WIP Name: '''Tails Doll (His real name was never been spoken, if it was all of this wiki, FANDOM, Youtube, (even real life) will be gone forever in less than a plank time, a zeptosecond, and less than an instant '''Origin: '''Creepypasta, Sonic R, Youtube Poop/Memeverse '''Age: '''Older than time itself, possibly older '''Gender: '''All of them (There is no true gender to him) '''Classification: '''Elder Meme '''Powers and Abilities: WIP Attack Potency: WIP Speed: WIP Lifting Strength: WIP Striking Strength: WIP Durability: WIP Stamina: WIP Range: WIP Standard Equipment: WIP Intelligence: WIP Weaknesses: TAILS DOLL HAS NO WEAKNESSES 'Relationships' 'Gallery' 'Characters he defeated' 'Other Tails Dolls' Others Noteable Victories: Anyone who takes him seriously Anyone who calls him weak Anyone who downplays him Anyone who lowballs him All Normies Sonic.EXE All FNAF characters Too many for me to list Noteable Losses: GOT ERASED BY HIS MERE PRESENCE Inconclusive Matches: ''' '''Weegee (Meme Edition) (Sometimes) 'Memorial of The Tails Doll meme'